


Protection

by Irlus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kristanna, Nightmares, angsty with comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: Anna cannot sleep due to a series of bad dreams. Kristoff is getting frustrated because the problem seems to get worse.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	Protection

Being with a girl like Anna was easy for a man like Kristoff, for both enjoyed each other’s company so naturally attracted to each other, like a squirrel playing around a tall tree. What he liked the most about her wife was that easiness for being energic and transmit it to others, that spark that made her burst in a cloud of golden dust. But she was not like this these last days.  
He didn’t know when this rampage of bad dream caught her offguard, and he wished he could know how to cut it off. It all started with getting up in the middle of the night, sleep gone completely. Then the bad dreams came after, things that left her rather uneasy the next day, things like being in the middle of a white desert and not knowing where to go, or the time she dreamed she was drowning in a puddle of mud and no one could hear her scream. Dream after dream, the girl he once knew as joyful and active slowly withered like a daisy out of the sunlight.  
She tried pills, teas, even yoga, but nothing helped to improve. She slept her full 8 hours but the dreams began to get worse, and in the morning she woke up to the feeling of disgust and annoyance, which quickly escalated to horror.  
One night she broke down, screaming and slapping her hands she sprang from the bed and ran to the farthest corner, disoriented, eyes lost in confusion as she tried to recognize the place where she was. Kristoff jumped from the bed too as he quickly ran to her and picked her from the floor, hands gripped on her shoulders guiding her into his arms.  
She emptied her tears over his bare chest, and even when he died for knowing what she was dreaming of she would just refuse to talk about it, so he limited himself to just rub her back and try to make her fall asleep again. She woke up shaking every half hour but Kristoff quickly guided her to sleep.  
“Shh…shh…it’s over…I’m here, babe…”  
It was a hot summer night when he knew it was time to get help. She had been staying awake up to three, almost four in the morning, until her body fell defeated due to the lack of sleep. She only had three, maybe four hours of sleep if she ran lucky, but soon the problems started to appear: circles in her eyes, constant headaches, bone ache, lack of appetite. She claimed every night she had tons of things to do but the only thing she did was to keep herself awake transcribing entire articles of medicine until she couldn’t just keep her head up.   
One night right before dinner she just collapsed on the floor. Kristoff rushed to her side and took her in his arms straight to the hospital.  
She woke up disoriented, and after the lecture given by the doctor both went back home with strong sedatives. She slept well for two days, but after she finished her treatment the nightmares came back with more force. Blood, pain, torture. always the same dream. She tried to run away but all the roads she took led to the same spot where she started. Then she saw it. A long, slender creature hovering her, scratching her skin with long smelly claws, it was always on top of her. She tried to move, to scream, but every try was useless. It was then when Kristoff had to consult another person for this.  
He took her with a close friend of the family, she was practically his second mother, and he was sure she knew how to put an end to this.  
“She is trapped.” Said Bulda to Kristoff, “someone has thrown a jinx on her, someone who wants to see her suffer.”  
Kristoff knew that he would find the anwers he was looking for, but as soons as Bulda said that, he felt frustrated, because not even in her dreams he was able to protect her. When both heard what the old lady said, Anna curled against his chest, his hands rubbing up and down her slender arms.  
“Can you help her?”  
Bulda stood up and went to the back room, glass clinking against glass as she opened counters full of potions and weird ingredients. After some minutes she came back with white horse hair and a thin branch of willow. She closed the willow branch creating a circle, and with the long strands of horse hair she weaved a spiral with beads inside the knots. She too the small net and lifted it, first to her right side, then to her left, every time chanting some unintelligible prayers, then she placed it against Anna’s forehead, then she passed to Kristoff’s.  
“Put this above the headboard of your bed, and none of you will ever have bad dreams again.”  
Kristoff trusted Bulda, during the years he was far from home she took him in her home, raised him as one of her own. The shared a special bond, so if she knew how to solve their problem it was a sure thing they would be ok.  
Back home, Kristoff knelt in front of the headboard of the bed and hit a smal nail on the wall. Carefully, he placed the small dreamcatcher on the nail and let it hang above them. Anna looked at it, still having doubts about its efficacy. Kristoff came to her and locked his burly arms around her slender waist, planting a chaste kiss on her temple.  
“It will work, Anna, you’ll see.”  
At night she settled comfortable, as Kristoff asked her, they went to bed and cuddled, arms and legs around each other. His hands caressed her face and went from her jawline to her shoulders, her back, her legs. He still wanted to lull her to sleep,  
Anna wanted to fall asleep but it was costing her a big effort. Every time she wanted to close her eyes they snapped open again.  
“Don’t be scared, baby. If anything goes wrong, I’ll be here to wake you up.” Anna looked him in the eye, his smile cheek wide and so inviting to trust. That is what Anna loved the most from her husband.  
“Ok.” She acceeded. He scooped her close to his chest watching how she made herself comfortable and both closed their eyes.  
~  
What she felt like ten minutes it was exactly almost 12 hours of continuous sleep. Neither she nor Kristoff woke up a single time. The sunlight entered throught the window, its 9 am warmth heating their bedroom as both woke up fresh and repaired. Kristoff jerked off a bit when he felt Anna move from his arms but once he saw it was a new day and saw her smile and yawn the tension escaped from his body, giving space to triumph, serenity, confidence. It meant everything for him seeing her happy and safe.  
It took a couple of days for both of them to have good dreams, for it took its time to escalate from peaceful dreams they just can’t remember to vivid illusions, fragrant lands of soft grass, fresh water, delicious flavors, colors so difficult to immitate in the real world. The dreamcatcher worked just fine, like the light attracts the bugs.  
With the time Anna, the Anna he felli love with came back from the shadows. Her giggles, that clumsiness mixed with innocence, and her playful moves. It all went back like before.  
They wouldn’t know yet, but they had found a solution to their problem just in time. With the weeks passing on, both would discover the importance of having a good sleep, specially for her, and the answer was already forming inside Anna’s womb.


End file.
